


Sonic Me, Doctor

by clare009



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is intrigued by the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic Me, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this did come about due to some tumblr conversations about whether or not River would want the Doctor’s sonic to be used on certain parts. Basically PWP.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. Don't pretend to. Don't make any money off this.

River Song knew what she wanted. Ever since she’d seen him wield it like a bloody sword, even though it barely even qualified as a weapon, she’d been gagging to get her hands on it. Such a beautiful and simple piece of equipment—so elegant in its design—well, how could she resist?

The problem was, how to get her hands on it. Like her diary was to her, the Doctor’s sonic never left his person. He must have seen her eyeing it, too, because he blatantly waved it in front of her every opportunity he got. He would fondle its parts, caress the metal casing and tap the clawed end against his cheek in ways that would drive her nuts.

So she formed her plan. She ran him ragged across the universe. She forced him into one scrape after the other, one daring escape after the next, through adventures where they ran and ran and ran, and even she had to admit her plan was not without its flaws as he was required to patch up her wounds and rub her aching feet time and again. And then she seduced him, brought him to his knees with the tricks of her hands and mouth and had her way with him in every location possible in and out of the TARDIS. 

And even then, when he lay sated with his jacket just out of reach, as River would stretch over him, quiet as a mouse in her attempt to appropriate the device, he would leap to his feet once more, pull on his clothes, and lead them on to the next adventure. 

Eventually, with no other choice, she resorted to lipstick. She knew it was cruel, considering their history, but really, it was the only way. As the hallucinogens took hold of her sweetie, River finally got her hands around the cool metal casing of the Doctor’s screwdriver. As soon as she had it firmly in her grasp, she scarpered with it to a discreet location on the TARDIS. 

God, it was beautiful. It had a setting for practically everything, except wood, which was odd, but didn’t really affect her, so she didn’t dwell on it. Psychically enhanced and touch sensitive, River hummed as she programmed the sonic to do what she needed. Then she shrugged out of her clothes and leaned back against a wall with a sigh. 

First she simply rolled the sonic over herself, touching it to her breasts and down her stomach, over the tops of her thighs then up to her neck. Then she spread her legs and pointed the business end towards her slit. She was wet and aching as the first sonic waves sent a thrill through her. It was quite unlike anything she’d ever experienced. The vibrations took hold of her clit even as they pulsed deep inside her. They started slowly and gently, becoming more and more frantic as she neared her peak. Then they reduced in intensity, gave her a moment to recover, before they drove her up to a higher pinnacle once more. Each time she came close, her legs would shake with the effort, and each time she’d be forced to slide back, she’d groan at the loss of stimulus.

She lost count of how many times she’d been brought to the brink, and eventually she couldn’t take it anymore. With a flick of her wrist, the sonic’s claw splayed open and the pulse took on a deeper, fuller tone. River cried out as she felt her whole body vibrate like crystal. She didn’t know if it was pleasure or pain that caused the whine to escape her lips, but she felt something massive build from deep inside her and then as the pulse shattered every nerve-ending in her body, the world collapsed around her with the force of her orgasm.

It was only after she’d blinked away her clouded vision that River realised she’d blacked out and slid to the floor. Standing in front of her, leaning rather smugly against the wall, River saw the Doctor.

“So, you finally got a hold of my sonic, did you?” he said with a smirk. “Now that you’ve had your fun, River, I really do need it back.”

With a weary sigh, River silently handed him his screwdriver, already plotting how to steal it sometime in the future when she could stand again.

“You know,” the Doctor said as he walked away, “you really should see what this baby can do in the hands of a pro. Maybe next time, eh?”


End file.
